


Fragments of a Life

by ShuraV



Series: Stories Lost in Detail [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Madara is Bad at Feelings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Takane and her mother were basically prostitutes, Unrequited Love, alternative universe, but since it is an AU i think its alright, i have whole au based around this, sorry i watched it a long time ago, there are some changes in the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuraV/pseuds/ShuraV
Summary: What if Madara actually had a descendant? And what if he actually had a woman in his life, but not long enough to be remembered?





	Fragments of a Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually really OC-centered in its whole being, and most elements were inspired by my sleepless crisis-filled nights, also known as 'how does one get SasuSaku out of an obsessive and unhealthy dependency that should have not been happening at all'?. Holy Cow.

She never knew her mother.

The closest she could get to a mother were the oldest women in the clan, the aunts who were related to her by a light and faint bond. They never were close. There was something about her bloodline that the elders disapproved of - probably it was her mother, who worked as an entertainer, as her father put it in the early years of her asking about the wereabouts of her mother. But later on, as she came of age, she realized just how unpleasant and bitter the truth was. Just how much her mother broke all the rules and the pride the clan tried to maintain and build. Deep inside however, she wanted to follow in her footsteps. To keep up the tradition through decades. Her young blood wanted to prove others wrong, wanted to clear her mother's name. But as long as her father lived, it wasn't possible.

She was about fourteen when her father got ill and invited her into his room one day.  
She kneeled on the tatami and inched closer, taking his extended hand gently.  
"Takane," he started softly. "The blood you carry is indeed different than the other clan members'. But it's not because of the profession your mother chose. It is because of the curse the bloodline carries."  
"A curse?" she asked, confused, yet still, gentle and respectful.  
"Your mother's ancestors commited a crime. Which resulted in the curse of the descendants only being able to fall in love once and no more. She never found her true love."  
"But you-"  
"I wasn't the one." he smiled. "She only decided to stay with me once she realized she was pregnant. And so, she gave me something that I should pass onto you."  
He dug into his kimono and pulled out a necklace, with a small medal on it. The metal held a small, red gem.  
"This is something her father passed onto her as well. Since the curse, the ancestors made this family relic. It protects your loved one at the cost of your own energy. As long as you are alive, they are protected. Usually, the father gives it as an approval to her daughter's husband. But the end is close and you have so much yet to discover."  
His shaking hand placed the relic into her warm and young one. Takane looked at his pale face with tear-filled eyes.  
"Father..."  
"Everything will be alright as soon as you find your special person. Don't be afraid... And even if you don't... you will have a reason to live. Because you are... our daughter." his eyes closed for the last time.  
Takane let the tears flow.  
  
The newfound village of Konoha was feverish from the approaching festival that celebrated the birth of something great. It was early spring with cherry blossoming, sakura trees shedding their petals, covering the roads in a beautiful light pink shade.  
That was also the day when the new brothel opened its' doors, with Takane as the tayuu and the leader of it, teaching the younger girls and taking them under her wing. At an early age, she was called mother by many of her students due to her kind nature. The members of the brothel decided to walk down the streets, showing off many talents and offers for a fun time.  
Takane walked up front, head held high, steps light and elegant, arms folded in front of her, inside the sleeves of her red kimono. All she heard was two women whispering at the sight ' _that girl is Senju Tobirama's bride-to-be_ '.  
In fact, she never promised herself to a person such as Tobirama. It felt wrong, she didn't feel a single thing towards the man, other than accepting him as a client because he was charming. But she didn't want to join him in his plans and dreams. She wanted to remain free.  
This was her idea of life, until she noticed a pair of deep, black eyes in the crowd, directly staring at her with such an intensity, that for a split second, she stopped to take a better look at the man. He had spiky, long hair, a skin too pale to be healthy, eyes with deep, natural eyebags under them, and a face so stern it surprised Takane. His stance and sole presence emitted so much strength and confidence she felt crushed and shy under his gaze. And her heart beat harder, once, twice, a million times. Then those beats turned into soft flutters like the stroke of a butterfly's wings after a while.  
Was she under a spell?  
_It can't be_.  
Maybe that is what her father talked about.  
She regained her confidence and with years of routine, she approached the man, a gentle smile on her lips, eyes hooded a bit. She didn't say much, only slided a piece of paper into his rough palm, and with the gentle breeze as she approached, she was in front of the march, again, following the route. With a last smile, she turned her head away from him.  
So that man is Uchiha Madara...  
  
It was after one of their long nights that Madara stayed with her, a strong arm draped around her slim form, other hand keeping him steady on his side. They were pressed together warmly, and Takane felt a wave of calmness that was unfamiliar to her in every aspect of it from anyone other than him. The rapidly changing outside world couldn't bother her when she was with Madara. Because she was safe between those arms, or so she felt like that.  
"I will leave the village." his voice finally broke the silence.  
"For what reason?" she asked quietly, and even if she mastered to mask her true emotions, a bit of worry slipped through.  
"This is not safe for the clan. The Senjus, mostly Tobirama, will wipe us out. But the other members of the clan keep calling me a traitor, and a delusional fool. But I know them. They killed many of my family members. And they won't have mercy on you either, Takane. Tobirama won't marry you for any of your qualities. He will stain our blood with his."  
Takane felt the hatred he felt, too. The uncomfortable feeling of betrayal. She never believed that Tobirama's intentions would be clear, but knowing how much pain he caused to the man she loved, she felt suddenly angry and bitter.  
"Will you come with me? I don't want to leave you here."  
She gently grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her. Or rather, she tried. But Madara's grip only tightened as he buried his head into her neck.  
"I love you."  
She froze at those words, and relaxed back against his chest.  
"I love you too... But it's not that easy for me. Give me a bit of time, please."  
"I understand you." he answered, and let go. Until he left, they didn't talk to each other, only a quiet 'good bye' was all they exchanged. That day, Takane was not seen by her girls, but all of them heard the muffled sobs coming from her room.  
  
Tobirama stood the woman's cold gaze firmly, and stared right back.  
"You have to understand, I had no other choice."  
"Tobirama, the whole clan thinks he killed his own blood!" she spat, her voice is filled with anger and hatred.  
"He took his eyes. Don't you think he could have killed him judging by his attitude?"  
"You have no clue about Uchihas. You killed his other siblings, and his father! If Madara would have desired the eternal vision so badly, he would have killed his weakest brother! Izuna was the one who offered them. Don't be ridiculous."  
"Madara just uses your feelings against you! Would you really leave the village for him?!"  
"Madara did more for me and showed more affection than you ever did! As long as the Senjus are ruling this place I am not coming back!"  
"Would you really throw away the chance for a loving family next to the future hokage, for a stray like him?"  
"Anytime. Your hatred will destroy Konoha in time. I am not willing to be anyone to a person like you. I hope you will hate yourself just as much as us." she hissed sharply, and with a swift turn, she left the room, ran out of the building, only to join Madara at the gates, despite the bad feeling in her guts.  
  
"What is our final destination?" she finally asked, after many days, watching the man who walked ahead, not even looking back at her.  
"A place that is safe." he murmured and stopped finally. He turned around, his hands gently gripping the woman's shoulders. "Listen to me closely."  
"What is it?" her eyes were open and scared, readable. She offered full access to her emotions. If she can't trust him, then who else?  
"I wouldn't be a good husband." Madara started, eyes downcasted and sad. "I am not in love with you, but I didn't know how to convince you otherwise about leaving the village. I know you followed because you hoped we could be together but I... am not the right person for it. Find someone worthy if you'd like."  
She felt her heart shatter to a million pieces, the pain finally expanding from her guts through her whole being. She choked back the tears with a painful swallow, and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"So you lied." she stated it, not asked. There was no room for questions. The sudden shift in Madara's attitude however gave her hope.  
"Takane, I-"  
"Let me go." she hissed and pushed his hands away from her shoulders. At the bottom of her heart, she wished he would hold her tighter, just like on that day. But his hands dropped to his sides.  
"Please, listen to me."  
"I don't think there is more to discuss between us." Takane sounded more cruel and closed up than she intended, but at that point, she didn't care anymore. "Go and continue your little games... alone."  
_But I don't want to leave you alone_ , she thought.  
Madara sighed, and with a nod, responded.  
"Very well. Farewell, Takane."  
  
From that point on, it was his habit to keep track of her well-being in the little village she decided to join. The villagers had no idea who she was, they only knew she was a talented musician and a well-educated entertainer. They offered her a place to stay, and not long after, her child, _their_ child, was born.  
Madara figured she knew about her pregnancy but didn't say a thing about it. Did she know his intentions?  
After Akihito was born, her main job was weaving, and she could sell it for good money. Madara felt a stab of guilt at the fact he did not only leave the woman he wanted to live with, but a child he conceived with her. But it was too late. All he could do was to watch over them when he had the time to do so. He wasn't meant to be a husband and a father. He was a warrior, not a soft-hearted lover. But he shed tears every time he saw Takane do the same. He made a mistake.  
  
Without a doubt, a new life brings joy to a house - even if all the trouble and responsibility is for one parent only. Madara still watched over the two most important people in his life, from time to time. But he couldn't figure out his true intentions. At first, he wasn't in love with Takane, only felt a connection through the clan bonds. However all of it changed when Akihito was born, and since then, every little thing just made the separation more painful. The way she sang lullabies, the way she stayed awake with their son when he was sick, or the way she laughed at the small things he did.  
Years have passed, and their son was now an adult. He had a family on his own, and Takane was alone, again. In pain, Madara realized that her health started to worsen with each day after she was left alone. Almost like her body knew that the job was finished, and finally, she can be at peace. She wasn't all that old yet, and that is the reason it was horrifying. On the very last day, Madara finally put his fear and pride aside, and opened the door.  
Takane sat in bed, eyes watching the village's main street as the villagers came and went, talked, laughed, or the way the children ran around and laughed. At the sound of footsteps, she looked up at the man with a faint smile in the corner of her mouth.  
"Don't look at me like that."  
"Takane... I.. "  
"If you came to apologize, you can leave right away." at least her attitude was still there. "I am not angry and I don't hate you at all."  
He watched her eyes close and open, her chest rise and fall rhythmically.  
"Even if I wasn't hoping for it, Akihito gave purpose for my existence. Somehow, I am grateful, even."  
"But you were always alone. Why?"  
She scoffed weakly and turned her head away.  
"My family is cursed with a condition. I can only fall in love once, and not anymore. I fell in love with you at a young age, but probably it wasn't meant to be. And you knew it."  
She trailed her eyes over him.  
"As I see, time was merciful to you. You just seem stronger."  
"Do you think so?"  
"I know so."  
He took a seat at the edge of her tatami, and grabbed one of her small hands.  
"At that time, truthfully, I wasn't in love with you. But when I got to know the real you, it changed. But I didn't have the right to approach you anymore."  
"That was our story, as it seems. However, I want to say thank you."  
"For what? For all the pain I caused?" he asked, grip stronger on her hand.  
"No. You watched over us, didn't you?"  
"So you knew..."  
"I knew. And I am thankful."  
She smiled and leaning forward, she guided Madara's head as well, pressing their foreheads together. Madara was searching for her eyes.  
"From today on, I will watch over you and our son."  
"Takane..."  
"It's all right." she smiled. "Life goes on."  
She pulled her hand away, and gently placed her necklace in his palm.  
"This necklace is ours since the curse. It goes from the owner to her significant other, and from father to daughter. But I would like if you'd keep it as long as you don't find someone else."  
"Got it.."  
"Don't make such a face." she paused, seeing his tears. "Uchiha Madara, if you really plan on that revenge the clan's betrayal, don't act like a lost child. It will be all right."  
"It is not that easy."  
He embraced her for one final time.  
"I love you. Truly."  
"I love you... too..."  
He stayed like that for a long time, the body long gone cold, the last droplets of chakra leaving it. His fingers dug into her soft dark hair, for once more. He laid down the body and wiped his tears away.  
He got up, preparing to finally meet his son.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I hate angst.  
> Me at my OC: You were born to SUFFER.
> 
> English is not my first language, I will correct the grammatical mistakes once I spot them. Sorry 'bout them!


End file.
